Dream
by Otakon1Snake
Summary: This is actually a dream I had, and I've translated it as best I can into a story. Rukia's been abducted, and is pondering the last seconds of her life. Oneshot. Ichiruki


**A little explanation is needed here.**

**so i had a dream, and it was an ichiruki dream, and to the best of my ability, i have translated this dream into a story. The actual dream ended a little before the end of the story, but i had to have it end somehow. There is no back story, and if you have a question about something, send me a message and i'll answer it as best i can!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She had all but given up. Whatever sort of curse had been placed on her was nearing completion, and with that, came her death.

From what she could deduce, the curse forced her body to do the casters will while leaving her mind open to witness what her body did. What she couldn't figure out was that instead of the plethora of terrible things that one could do with control of another's body, she had only been forced to clean. She was made to clean what seemed like stupidly camouflaged schools. Her current task, and probably her last, was made to look like a barn from the outside.

There was plenty she didn't understand about her situation, but as the weeks of mindless cleaning dragged on, she had come to two important realizations. First, and probably most important was her feelings for her orange haired companion. She obviously denied it at first, but apparently the cliché about how absence makes the heart grow fonder has some truth to it. The way she longed to see him one last time before she died felt as though that feeling would kill her before the curse did.

She abandoned the hope that she'd be rescued as soon as she realized that each of her cleaning sites had been in different dimensions. Without that hope it'd been even more difficult to come to the second conclusion. She didn't want to die. Dying like this was so…_unfair_. She'd been willing to die to protect Ichigo, or her fellow shinigami, but a meaningless death like this was so empty.

Rukia was jerked out of her thoughts by the chime of a bell. Twelve consecutive strikes signaled the end of work for her and the other captured girls. Unfortunately, the end of these twelve strikes signaled death for Rukia.

The bell tolled a second time, and she recalled the story of a human princess whose carriage had changed back into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight.

A third ring and she idly wondered if she would be turned into a pumpkin too.

On the fourth chime, a different sound reached her ears. She heard the scrape of metal on metal as a grate somewhere behind her clattered to the floor.

"Rukia!"

She had never heard one word contain so much emotion in it. She felt his frustration, his relief, his exhaustion, and his panic. When her name was said with such feeling, how could she not turn towards the source? Her body obeyed her command for the first time in weeks and turned to meet the glorious amber eyes she had longed for.

In one swift movement he picked her up and smashed his way through the closed double doors of the exit, splintering them in the process. He pivoted in midair so he would be the one to hit the ground. They weren't airborne long as his back his the grass and he skidded to a halt with her on top of him.

She pushed herself up to look at him, her hands on his chest. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. Try as she might she couldn't stop the tears of relief.

"How?" she choked out, "how did you find me?"

"You were missing," he replied simply, "how could I **not** find you?"

For that and for everything else, she let go and kissed him.

She put everything into that kiss, her loneliness, her despair, and her love, opening herself up to him in a way she had never done before. It was up to him to accept her for who she was.

Like a starving man to food, he latched on to her and kissed her back, letting her feel his relief, and just as much love. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, and pushed her harder against him.

Time dragged on, but neither tired, neither bored, the only had one focus. An untold time later, they broke apart, Rukia still on top of his prone body.

"I love you, you jerk."

He lifted his head to look at the petite woman that was laying on him, his piercing gaze was met by a soft, pleading violet. She watched as his gaze softened, and he laid his head back down with a happy sigh.

"I love you too."


End file.
